


Every Night

by vivi0717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, OOC, POV, Suicide Attempt Mention, Will Add More, a little bit of m/m, al1, base64, death mention, obscene language, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi0717/pseuds/vivi0717
Summary: You woke up in unknown room with unfamiliar people. What should you do? Write a diary so you won't be forgotten.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Base64

< **14th Feb 20xx** 10:04 am >

_The note has been deleted._

< **14th Feb 20xx** 12:30 am >

_The note has been deleted._

< **15th Feb 20xx** 08:08 am >

SSBkb24ndCBrbm93IGhvdyBsb25nIGhhdmUgd2UgYmVlbiBoZXJlLiBXaGF0IGlmIHdlIG5ldmVyIGdldCBvdXQgaGVyZT8gV2hhdCBpZiB3ZSBkaWUgaGVyZT8gSSBkb24ndCBrbm93IGFueSBvZiB0aGVzZSBwZW9wbGUuIEFuZCBJIGRvbid0IGtub3cgaWYgSSB3YW50IHRvIGtub3cgdGhlbS4gSSBhbSBzY2FyZWQuIEkgdGhpbmsgd2UgYXJlIGFsbCBhbHJlYWR5IGRlYWQuIEkgaGlkIGluIG15IHJvb20uIFNvbWVvbmUga25vY2tlZCBhdCBteSBkb29yLiAgSXQgd2FzLi4u

  
  


xxx

< **16th Feb 20xx** 07:17 am >

Only thirteen of us left. Mingyu’s ___ shot herself in the kitchen. Only two bullets left. Now no one is coming to kitchen, eventhough everyone’s hungry. There’s sweet aroma flowing around, despite coldness this house has. Kitchen’s window is always open too. Anyway, there is nothing behind it and you presumably can’t exit through it. It is also… really small. 

Chan suggested bringing ___ down to basement; it’s the only place open to us besides main room and our corresponding rooms. Mingyu was sitting in a corner, knees to his chest: he was crying. No one could get to him because he was starting to fight. Maybe no one wanted to come to him. I understand him. He is going through tough times. 

Now Jihoon suggested take ___ away and cook something to eat too. No one agreed and no one declined. Everything was silent. I just felt the pressure, as if something hard was coming onto us. I felt myself like this when sky was breaking during storms or when I saw a sea at the age of six. Since then I only knew one thing - water is heavy and everytime I go shower it only gets heavier, drop by drop. 

In the last notes I didn’t say what happened due to panic. Eventhough I still don’t know myself. 

Somewhere in time I got to sleep in my bed and woke up here. “Here” is a large house, coldish, illuminated by dim, old, orange lights. There was only some sand behind the window; no sun or sky, only if you can consider this piece of grey seam as one. Why is there so much sand? It looks like we’re on the seacoast, but it doesn’t even smell like sea here. 

All of us woke up in “our” rooms. It was scantily furnished but at the same time really cluttered. You needed a code to leave the room. I had a simple number of eleven, but I didn’t understand what does it mean and if there’s really some meaning behind it. It was crossed out in the calendar next to the door. Maybe something happened on the 11th of February? But I don't remember anything special. 

That's like someone was playing with us, writing these little numbers and bringing us together for no reason at all; we were scattered from different places of the country just to be forced to live here. I mean it looks like a game, some dangerous occasion I don’t know meaning of; I mean I’m not even that special, I worked as journalist for sometime in my life, but I wasn’t even popular or (in)famous or something. I was just writing some yellowish garbage and getting some money of it. Is this enough to be here? 

Every morning we are waking up in these rooms. Every morning the furniture and atmosphere changes. The code changes too. Today I needed the code of 2232111, which was pressed onto old spring phone. 

I woke up and came out second. All rooms leaded to one big and round hall; narrow corridor of rooms, like a winding snake with three heads, ended at toilet, kitchen and basement. Jun said that it must be really big house to have thirteen rooms, and second floor. Door leading to it was locked under a code; but despite our endless tries, we never got it. 

Well, when I came out, there was only Vernon in the hall. He seemed lost, frightened, like all of us were at this point. He was trembling. I felt sorry for him. He is also, I think, kind of sweet-hearted person. Good-looking, but always ending up zoning out, he would be also perfect for first page of any magazine. From my professional point of view. 

Then Mingyu and Seokmin came out of rooms. And others too. We all sat in a circle, quiet. No one knew what to do next. 

< So what do we know? > asked Seungcheol. When I saw him first, I got surprised. He looked indifferent and only was watching us. He seemed unpredictable, but also like he knew what’s happening and what is our next move. 

< Nothing really. >

< What is this place? >

< Some big house. > Jun shrugged. 

.

.

Then we went to kitchen. We found nothing except for packages of instant noodles. The basement gave us nothing but coldish and wet breath of something rusty and rotten. Toilet was empty too. We came back to the hall. No one asked a word because there was simply nothing to ask. 

We sat there for good three hours. There was a clock, rather quiet then clockish-ly loud. Then suddenly everything went dark, a lamp over us hissed, sparkled, like an open sky at holiday night, and died out, swinging side to side with darkish orange gloss. Somewhere at the back weird noise appeared, crackled down our heads, like faulty record players; and we tried to look back, to find the starting point, to check out the noise, but it was only me who succeeded: I saw tiny white bit of flame, flourishing from the open kitchen window. It blinded me… the noise was getting louder and louder, until it fully covered us, like a warm blanket, like tons and tons of paper covered my workspace. 

And then we woke up in different rooms, once again. 

I noticed that we were coming out in a certain order. Here it is:

  1. Vernon
  2. …



< **The note is damaged** >


	2. 2.

< **16 Feb 20xx** 11:06 am >

I realized that everyone of us got something from <past> life. Life before waking up. 

**Vernon**. He went to sleep in NYC. He said, he wasn’t here for sixteen years, decided to come back but something went wrong. He brought a compass with him, but the pointer of it was going crazy every time he took it out. 

**Jeonghan**. Went to sleep in his apartment in Seoul. 

**Mingyu**. Doesn’t remember the way he fell into sleep because suffered from insomnia. His __ appeared with him together. I don’t know __’s age. Mingyu had some photos with him, was crying over them sometimes. 

**Seokmin**. He lost consciousness while jogging. Had stopwatch with him, but it started to count second in negative immediately. 

**Woozi**. No one knows his real name. He didn’t state how did he end up here. He also had marker pens with him, but they were dried out. 

**Jun**. He has a weird story behind his back. He had some old scratches seen when he got out of shower. He went to a hotel because someone called him. Then something blacked him out - he doesn’t remember what. Jun is from China, but he is speaking good Korean, eventhough Woozi is annoyed at his accent. Jun had this alien-like aura, I mean, literally; there always was some weird noise around him, like little trees cracking, as if he was burning. He had letters, but they disappeared once he tried to take him out of his room or tried to read. 

**Chan**. He is the youngest of us. He’s always thinking that he’s dead because his school was under attack. He often complains about pain in the chest. Brought chessboard with him - this is the only activity we’re doing rather than being scared. < Chan is really scaring me off. Always saying we’re already dead, as if this is some kind of pre-heaven event. He is serious about it. It seems like I’m close to believe him. 

**Joshua**. He is the only one I know. Together we graduated a catholic seoul school, but then Joshua left the country and I never saw him ever since. He was happy to see me again, rushed to hug me and almost cried, but held himself tight. I was happy too <but also as if something is not right…> We were trying to stay together. But also, it wasn’t the Joshua I used to know. He banned me from calling him <Joshua> and said to address him only as Jisoo. But I can’t get over my habit and annoy him by it… and Joshua looks more and more pissed off day by day. He’s angry at something all the time, but I can’t understand, what is the reason. He had mirror, doesn’t remember where he went to sleep. It was some rich house, he said. 

**Soonyoung**. He went by his pseudo <Hoshi> at first, but then told us his real name. It reminded me of some case in the magazine I was writing articles to. I think some of my colleagues interviewed Soonyoung. I don’t know him though, can’t say if he’s famous. He had voice recorder that keeps on recording, but it can’t be listened to - recorder literally blows out with unbearable screams and howling rattle. 

**Seungkwan**. He had enormous knowledge about guns, and was the one who brought it here. He is the most Chan’s listener and, most likely, believes in his words. His plane shaked really hard when he was flying home, to Jeju. 

**Minghao**. Everyone calls him Myungho. He is Chinese too, but he can’t say even a word in Korean, so Jun translates his words to us. Myungho said that it costs nothing to search and explore the house, despite there’s being nothing else to look for. But he’s not giving up. Sometimes Jun doesn’t translate what he’s saying, while looking extremely upset. Myungho woke up in whole darkness couple of times, and in his room after that only. He has nothing with him. Myungho made suicide attempt because of a letter. Jun said that he’s glad he can’t show Myungho his letters, he asked me to keep it as a secret. 

I thought, am I a journalist enough to keep secrets? But I don’t know if someone ever will read this, and Myungho, if you’re reading this, please talk to Jun if he made it. 

**Wonwoo**. He wears long black cowl and little cross on a string. Me and Joshua asked Wonwoo if he attended religious school. He said yes, turns out we were talking about the same school. It’s weird that I don’t remember him, he is younger me just by three years. Wonwoo prays often, thinking he’s here because of commited sins. He says he’s really glad to appear in this house, because it’s quite and peaceful to some extent. Despite his words, he looks depressed. I can’t see a ray of life in his eyes - the trait of every our school’s attendee. Life is when there’s even a tiny flickering in the little lakes of eyes. But Wonwoo’s eyes were empty. Sparkly, but empty. He was kind and helped us to calm down. He said there’s a tv in his room. 

**Seungcheol**. He was the last to leave the room. He didn’t say anything about himself, but was not frightening. It’s just… as if he wasn’t here at all. He creates this weird kind of atmosphere that oozes calm- and safeness around itself. He also has some knowledge about chemistry. 

xxx

< **16 Feb 20xx** 11:22 am >

So this is how we lived. There wasn’t anything going on on the first days. On the first day we came out, but almost immediately got back. On the second day we talked mostly and I learnt everything I stated earlier. 

This was the same day we got to knew that Mingyu is really a good cook. He cooked for all of us; I thought then - it’s weird. In this situation, can a person be so kind? Can a person care about others, put in these limits? 

Can a person genuinely care about other people? Can a person think not to his benefit? The darkness oppressed us, the emptiness - crawled to us, pressed our ribs together to the point of lack of breath; by their invisible slick hands. silence and simultaneous crackling drop by drop were soaking under the skin, and i felt fear by my blood. I Felt It Boiling In My Temples. 

what was born first: beast or human traits? 

can a human become an animal? 

< **16 Feb 20xx** 8:18 pm >

aHVtYW5zIGFyZSBib3JuIGJlYXN0cy4g 

< **The note is damaged** >


End file.
